


June 26th, 2015

by Emily_MC



Series: Johnlock AU's [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, America AU, Established Relationship, M/M, because same-sex marriage is legal in the us now!!, fluffy little drabble, proposal, they live in America, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_MC/pseuds/Emily_MC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble I wrote to celebrate the legalization of same-sex marriage here in the US!!! </p><p>aka</p><p>"We live in america and omg we can get married now!" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	June 26th, 2015

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Somehow when I posted this the first time some of the beginning, including the texts from Harry, didn't post. But I fixed it!!

When John Watson woke up, it was to the sound of his phone buzzing like crazy on his nightstand. He rolled over and grabbed for it blindly, finally securing it in his grip. He held it up, staring at it with blurry, tired eyes. He had 4 texts from his sister. He sat up, nervous that something was wrong. With worry building in the pit of his stomach, he opened his messages.

 

_John! Have you seen the news?? H x_

_John, I can get married!! YOU can get married!! H x_

_They just announced it! Its legal in every state, John!!! H x_

_JOHN! H x_

 

     John read through the texts again, heart beating hard in his chest. This couldn't be true... Had the Supreme Court finally done what should have been done years ago? He threw the sheets off, and without even bothering to put his clothes on, he ran to the living room of the apartment. Hurriedly he grabbed the remote and turned the TV onto the first news station he could find. It showed a shot of the Supreme Court, and the streets were filled with hundreds of people, all waving rainbow flags and laughing and crying and celebrating. And there, at the bottom of the screen were words John never thought he would see.

 

**_U.S. Supreme Court Declares Same-Sex Marriage Legal In All 50 States_ **

 

     His breath caught in his chest. It was true. He stood, frozen, watching the screen. He was so shocked that he didn't even hear the door open.

 

     "John." he heard a voice say, and he turned to see Sherlock standing in the doorway, a huge grin on his face. He was holding a small bag. "I see you've heard the news."

 

     John walked quickly over to him and tugged him into a tight hug. Only then did he notice the tears running down his own face. "Sherlock...I can't believe this is happening." he whispered, staring up at him. "We...We can get married now." Sherlock grinned down at him and John reached up to kiss him happily.

 

     Sherlock pulled away from the kiss, and reached into the bag he was holding and pulled out something which he held hidden in his hand. "I was hoping you would react this way." he murmured, pulling John closer with his other hand. "We have been waiting for this day for...a very long time, John. We've been together for...almost ten years now. And now...now we can get married, without leaving home. So, John Watson..." he paused and held up his hand. He stared deeply into John's teary eyes for a few heavy moments. "Will you marry me?"

 

     John was crying harder now, but with a grin on his face so wide his cheeks hurt. He looked at the silver ring Sherlock was holding. He looked back up into Sherlock's eyes. He nodded, laughing almost brokenly. "God, yes. Yes. Of course." he breathed, tugging Sherlock into a deep kiss. They embraced for several long minutes, neither willing to end the kiss. But eventually, they pulled away, panting. John noticed that even Sherlock was crying at this point. He lifted John's hand and slowly slid the ring onto his finger, then lifted it up and kissed it.

 

     "Now..." he murmured, staring at John seductively while he kissed up his hand. "What do you say we go...celebrate." John grinned at him again and pulled him up and towards their bedroom. "I like the way you think, Mr. Holmes." Sherlock chuckled lowly and pressed him against the wall in the hallway. "Soon to be Mr. Holmes-Watson..." he purred, kissing down his neck. "Legally."

 

      John groaned softly at the kisses to his neck, and at feeling that low baritone vibrating through him. "I like the sound of that.." he breathed, using all of his will power to push him down the hall and into the bedroom.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so proud to live in the US today! Just wanted to write a fluffy proposal fic.


End file.
